GrandChase Tales: A lost Princess' Tale
by DarkFury 09
Summary: Mari Ming Onette, the princess of the ancient kingdom of Kounat, this is HER story. We'll start from the beginning where it all began. We'll go through her story of how it all happened. More adventures crash through GrandChase as they come closer of discovering her secrets. Shocking secrets will be revealed and it will be a fight to the death. Love will blossom here and there. R


GrandChase

"GrandChase Tales: A lost Princess' Tale"

(Chapter 1: The Lost Princess)

The first wave of demons were launched; the proud empire I know of is on a brink of despair. Heitaros Cratsus, he was a high-ranking demon, yet his demonic nature never satisfied his thirst for power. He led his own army of demons through dimensional portals and destroyed countless stars as he and his legions set out to the kingdom of Kounat.

This started the first demon war. The battle between the humans and demons began. However, not all demons were our foes. The Burning Canyon clan aided us on our battle, sending one of their members named Dio, as a missionary.

The first rounds of battle were at our disadvantage. Our machinery does not seem to affect the dark matter the demons possess and our magic rituals were difficult to use in combat. Until the kingdom's most esteemed Rune Caster, Jean-Sanque Gulio, designed the Maverick. It is a powered gun used by Kounat's elite legion, the Gunslingers.

With the help of the three Goddesses, the kingdom of Kounat was victorious. Heitaros was critically injured and fled back to Elyos through the dimensional portals. However, the remaining legions of his army that was left behind, scattered around the Archimedia continent. The portals were sealed with the aid of the three Goddesses.

Years after the war, I was born. The proud heiress to the magical kingdom of Kounat, Mari Ming Onette. I was an only child, yet my people, along with my mother, the Queen, and my father, King Hadunak Myu Onette, the King of Kounat, loved me.

I grew up not like any princess you know. Aside from being pampered and showered with treasures, I showered myself with knowledge. I spend all my time in my kingdom's royal library, sticking my nose into every book I find. I never made much friends, aside from my father's adviser, Kassias Grandiel, who was also like a big brother to me, and a few demons I know of.

I thought that my life would remain peaceful like it was always been. However, the kingdom's Prime Minister, Baldinar, took the Klara Libri and created the Soul Stone. It is a mysterious object that posses powers that can even match against the Deities. Baldinar, driven by his lust for power, his selfish goal that he wanted to become a god, created it to wreak havoc in all of Aernas.

But much for his dismay, he was not stable enough to carry that power, and so, the Soul Stone, along with the Aernas Hammer, caused a massive explosion that literally wiped out my whole kingdom, along with everyone I knew, and everyone I love...

"Father you can't do this!"

"We have to, my child. It is the only way to save you!"

"All preparations are cleared your highness"

"Good. Now go! Hurry into the escape pod!"

"No! Father! Mother! I won't leave you!" The cerulean princess clung onto her parents as tightly as she could "I thought we're always gonna be together! Isn't that what you said?!"

The beautiful Queen of Kounat took her beloved daughter and led her to the escape pod. "We're always going to be together with you, in here" she touched her chest, motioning her heart, a ring of water already forming around the Queen's eyes.

"But... mother..." she sobbed

The Queen took off her earrings and placed it on the palms of her daughter. "Keep this. So you will never forget us."

"Mother, Father, how could I ever forget about you?"

Saying their bids farewell, the King motioned his men and the pod was sealed.

"Wait! You're not coming with me?" she panicked

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own sake" said the King and stood beside his Queen.

"Father! Mother!"

"We'll see each other again, soon. We love you Mari, and we will always be with you..."

And those were the last words I heard from them, before everything went blank...

**~0~0~0~**

The massive explosion began. I focused my power on a certain target, and in just a nick of time, I was able to teleport it and cast a strong-enough barrier to hold its effects from the big bang.

"Damn, I never thought it would take up too much of my dark matter" I coughed up and walked over to the pod beside me. There lay a single blue haired, her eyelids slowly lifted. "Listen up princess, remember this. You owe me your life, and you will one day come to my aid, to do as I say, to pay the price."

_**Escape Pod Is Malfunctioning. Processing Hibernation Mode**_

"When the right time comes, I will come to you. As of now..." he watched inside the pod as it enveloped it's contain with white gas. The girl inside reached her hand to him, "...sleep". With this, he watched the girl to a closing and was astonished when he saw one of her blue eyes turning to red.


End file.
